leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Valoran
Valoran is a continent on the world of Runeterra. Lore The Rune Wars Until only twenty years ago, Runeterra was on a collision course with disaster. As quickly as Runeterra’s denizens would band together in ancient times as tribes, opposing tribes would war to settle their disputes. No matter the era, the preferred choice of warfare has always been magical. Armies would be enhanced or decimated by spell and rune alike. Champions made the most of magical items forged for them as they led or supported armies. Summoners – often the de facto leaders of Valoran’s political forces – would unleash mighty magical powers directly against foes and their holdings with little regard for consequence. With such an abundance of raw magical power at their disposal, there was little motivation for summoners to explore more environmentally-friendly forms of warfare. Within the last two hundred years, however, the dangers of unchecked magical warfare began to expose the fragility of Runeterra to everyone residing in Valoran. The last two Rune Wars drastically altered the geophysical landscape of Valoran, even after magical energy was focused on restoring it. Violent earthquakes and horrific magically-fueled storms made life on Valoran challenging, even before factoring in the horror of warfare on the populace. It was theorized that another unchecked Rune War would tear the world asunder. The League of Legends As a direct response to the world’s growing physical and political instability, Valoran’s key magicians – including many powerful summoners – came to the conclusion that conflicts needed to be resolved in a controllable and systemic way. They formed an organization called the League of Legends, whose purpose was to oversee the orderly resolution of political conflict in Valoran. Housed in the Institute of War, the League would be given the authority by Valoran’s political entities to govern the outcomes of the organized conflict they would administer. Races Valoran is home to many denizens. Most of which are humans but there are other races as well: * Yordles: Small, bipedal people with a wide variety of skin & hair color and are very small in stature. Males are more commonly covered in hair than females. * Marai: A sea-dwelling race resembling merpeople. They cannot breathe air and are more fish-like in appearance. Specific Marai wield influence over the ebb and flow of the tides, notably the Tidecaller, a very important figure in their society. ** Another sea-dwelling race that seems to be cross between a yordle and an amphibian also exists. However, they seem to have disappeared. * Trolls: Grotesque and commonly dumb creatures that inhabit the Freljord. Most are blue-skinned and live in tribes. Lately, they have begun preparing for war, under the banner of Trundle, the Troll King. * Ursine: Bears with human intelligence and can stand upright. As of yet, they are revealed to be shamanistic in society and were formerly divided into three tribes until they were united into a single one under Volibear's reign. They can only be found in the Freljord. * Iceborn: An ancient race of transcended humans with the power to control snow and ice, granted to them by the Frozen Watchers in return for their services. Thought to have been extinct until was revealed. The Iceborn played an important role in shaping current Freljordian history. * Darkins: A demon-like, winged humanoid race. They are shown to wield tremendous powers over physical and mental psyches of mortals, as demonstrated by Aatrox. Only five remain in existence but only has been revealed. * Undead: An abomination of a race, created when the barrier between life and death is shattered and defiled. They predominantly reside in the Shadow Isles but their influence and manifestations have reached Valoran's shores over the past decades. * Fae: Playful, winged, humanoid creatures that are smaller than the yordles. They inhabit the forests of the latter. They have capricious abilities of transfiguration and matter distortion and their glades seem to exist in dimensions far removed from the normal flow of time. One can only enter their glades when invited by a Fae, as Pix has done with the yordle Lulu. Regions There are many regions and settlements on Valoran. The most well-known are: * Northern Lands ** Bubbling Bog ** Demacia ** Freljord *** Lokfar ** Howling Marsh ** Ironspike Mountains ** Kaladoun ** Kalamanda ** Marshes of Kaladoun ** Noxus ** Piltover ** Serpentine River ** The Institute of War ** Zaun * The Great Barrier ** Mogron Pass ** Mount Targon (previously known as Mount Gargantuan) * Southern Lands ** Sablestone Mountains ** Fyrone Flats ** Icathia ** Kumungu ** Plague Jungles ** Shurima Desert ** Tempest Flats ** Urtistan ** Voodoo Lands ** Yordle Land *** Bandle City * Surrounding Islands ** Guardian's Sea *** Blue Flame Island **** Bilgewater *** Ionia **** Placidium ** Conqueror's Sea *** Shadow Isles Seas * Conqueror's Sea * Guardian's Sea City-States The League of Legends recognizes settlements with substantial influence on Valoran as city-states. These nations are afforded a great deal of rights and protections within the League, such as being allotted one League Assembly chair. The chosen emissaries are entitled to reside at the Institute of War and cast votes in League Assemblies on their city-state's behalf. They may also appeal to the League for general arbitration of political affairs. Any settlement can apply for membership in the League and ascend to city-state status. However, they must fill certain League requirements: * 1. The settlement's population must be of sufficient size. * 2. The settlement must have a defined governmental structure. * 3. The settlement must have a means to police itself. There are currently eight city-states recognized by the League: * Bandle City * Bilgewater * Demacia * Freljord * Ionia * Noxus * Piltover * Zaun Festivities * The Great Hunt * The Harrowing * The Time of Snowdown * The Lunar Revel cs:Valoran de:Valoran fr:Valoran pl:Valoran ru:Valoran zh:瓦洛兰 Category:Places Category:Lore